What happen in Ivanwood, stays in Ivanwood
by Creamsodafloat
Summary: X-Men: First Class' Sean Cassidy goes to investigate Ivanwood where he meets Caleb Sweetzer. One-shot, 1527 words.


**This is a story about Sean Cassidy from X-Men: First Class and Caleb Sweetzer from The Last Exorcism. Sexy-times are included in the story.**

**Also, I do not own any of these characters from the movies. I just wrote this.**

"Am I gonna have to knock you out to have my way with you? I wanted you conscious so you could enjoy it." Caleb purred.

"The fuck man?" Sean said, surprised at his advances.

"It's called a distraction, dumbass."

With that the young mutant was taken off-balance with a blow to his side.

And Sean couldn't believe he was losing to some Louisiana nobody. The situation only got worse as the Sweetzer kid wrapped a hand around his throat and starting choking him with ease.

Sean's weak spot was his neck. If his vocals chords were damaged his abilities would be useless. Knowing this, he frantically clawed at the other while trying to save his breath.

"Tell me something Cassidy," Caleb's grip loosened, "what are you doing in Ivanwood?"

By the end of the sentence his hand completely dropped away and Sean gingerly rubbed his neck.

He glared at Caleb while a plan was brewing at the back of his mind, he needed to make sure his voice was in good shape for the plan to work so he answered the question.

"Something weird was happening and I was around this area," he was hoarse at first but it didn't seem too grave, "I did Charles a favour and checked for any mutants to join the team. Instead I found psycho scum like you."

"Aw, that's not very kind. I don't think I'd like to join that team anyway, don't need to. It doesn't matter if I'm on 'your team'. We're the same Sean, we're freaks."

Sean began to chuckle, "We're nothing alike."

Suddenly, Caleb found himself to be deafened by an inhumanly high-pitched scream directed at him. The sound waves hit him again and again, causing him to collapse on the ground with nausea.

"Get up." Sean roughly grabbed Caleb's arm to bring him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Caleb finally managed to say.

"Away. Can't let you kill more people."

"Ah, so you've seen. How long have ya been stalkin' me?"

"It's not stalking, it's observing." Sean sounded pissed.

"Why so serious Cassidy?"

Sean whirled Caleb around to look at him.

"'Cause you and some cult go around killing innocent, I do the opposite. I try to save the world from deranged people like you."

"Oh, you think you know me?" he muttered, "Are you a hero then? The good guy with all the morals?"

"You over-estimate me."

"But you'd never kill. Couldn't live with it."

Sean knew that Caleb was trying to get him to do something irrational, but he wouldn't get the satisfaction. He took some handcuffs out of his coat pocket.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Funny thing this, I could live with myself."

Sean felt a hard jab at his ribs strong enough to make him let go of the one he was holding.

A maniacal laugh left Caleb, "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

He kneeled over the ginger in pain, "Maybe I'll just torture you, have some fun first."

Sean grunted as he was punched straight on his jaw. How did he get in this position so fast? He felt the handcuffs being taken off his hand.

"Hmm, these could come in handy..."

Sean didn't even want to know how.

"God Cassidy, are you this easy to bring down?"

His mind was hazy but he managed to get up to see something glinting in the moonlight, it was a knife Sweetzer was casually twirling in his hand.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a punch!"

Caleb stepped forward, but Sean didn't even flinch and when he was close enough Sean kicked him with enough force to detain. He had learned that a lot could be done with his long legs.

He was soon grabbing Caleb's wrist, debating whether or not he should damage it or put it out of use altogether. Caleb was gasping for breath, maybe he'd kicked with harder that he intended, and having another human so close was turning him on.

"Sean- Cassidy, whatever, I have a question."

"Yes."

"Are we related? We could be twins or somethin'."

"No, actually, we're not. I did research on anyone suspicious in this town, a bit more on you and there is no family linking us, at all. Not for the hundreds of years records trace. It's freaky."

"Good, I didn't wanna be an incestuous hick."

"Wha-"

Before he could finish, Caleb's legs were around him. As he was going to protest, hips were rolled against his and he forgot his current situation for a few seconds.

In those few seconds Caleb knocked him out and began to drag him to the house. When he opened his eyes again Sean saw they were metres away from where he lost consciousness and there was a knife pressing against his throat. Sweetzer's free hand was clamped over the mutant's mouth.

Sean Cassidy was screwed, and he knew it, so he walked where he was guided.

The house was abnormally still, but then again, it was the middle of the night. Shadows danced around, creating an eerie atmosphere. There was a constant awareness of a blade pressed against his skin, digging deeper when he struggled to get away, but never cutting.

They stopped at a door that Caleb kicked open. It was a bedroom, probably his. He looked around for something and made a noise of triumph.

Sean frowned as he saw duct tape on the table. Tape was put over his mouth before the knife hit the floor and he was thrown on a bed.

"Don't wantcha deafin' me again, and I need both hands for this"

He felt exhausted physically and his body ached so he felt relieved to be lying down. That feeling stopped as he heard two metallic click and saw he was now handcuffed to the bedpost.

Angry mumbles could be heard from underneath the duct tape but Caleb only smiled, climbing on the bed he lowered himself above Sean until he was centimetres away from his face.

"Promise not so scream."

Reluctantly, Sean nodded and Caleb peeled the tape off surprisingly carefully.

For some reason, Sean's heart was hammering in his chest he couldn't decide if it was lust or horror; maybe it was both. To his own surprise he reached up to Caleb and kissed him.

Caleb returned with more than a simple kiss. He was working to get Sean's mouth open and when he did he seeked to taste Sean, giving him long demanding kisses. Sean complied and satisfied him.

Abruptly, Caleb pulled away. Sean suppressed an annoyed protest, but then couldn't stop a moan of pleasure as Sweetzer began to lick and suck on his neck. Sean's neck was a weakspot in more than one way. He shuddered when he felt the other's hot breath.

"Where are the keys?"

"What keys?" Sean asked, a bit dazed.

"The ones for the handcuffs."

"Oh, front left pocket."

As he took the keys from the coat, Caleb felt around a little more; Sean did not mind.

When his arms were free they went to Sweetzer's sides bringing him closer because he needed more contact.

Caleb's hand went to Sean's waist and squeezed him, he proceeded to look disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought we'd have the same weakspots." he said thoughtfully.

"Does that mean..." Sean raised an eyebrow amused and slowly did the same as the other getting much better results.

Caleb's lips went back on his own and things got more physical.

Sweetzer didn't grind, oh no, he thrusted with no rhythm. With each thrust Sean grabbed onto him more tightly, this was good, so good, he couldn't even think properly. And Caleb was enjoying this control.

"Damn, Sweetzer I'm gonna-" he was silenced by Caleb's lips.

"Not yet." he mumbled and began to pull off his own shirt while Sean did the same.

Clothes continued to come off and they laughed noticing how even their freckles were alike.

There was something that wasn't the same, Sean was... bigger something that Caleb quickly forgot he was jealous of over the course of the night.

In the end Sean had the best shag of his life and the cult problem was gone.

Moral of the story: Sean's a very good fucker.


End file.
